Why am I here?
by nightbug08
Summary: A girl falls into star wars after ROTJ, but why?
1. Chapter 1

Okay first thing, I'm not an amazing Star Wars fan; I've watched the movies read a few of the books and here's what happened. Also I'm not an amazing plot designer nor am I a technical genius so if you have character/plot suggestions, or robot . . . stuff, just tell me. Who knows I might use it! If I do I'll give credit to whoever suggested it

Also I don't own Star Wars, as much as I regret it. So you can't sue me. Ha Ha

1

I loved Star Wars and my parents never loved me. Those were the two things that defined my life. I use the word parents loosely of course, they only put up with me because I had nowhere else to go. They were last in along line of foster parents, and they were always telling me to get a real job. I worked in a library halfway across town. I never did get another job, the only other jobs I could have gotten were, working in a small greasy diner, which I wasn't going to do or, working in some ridiculous office somewhere which I also wouldn't do. The day this started was another ordinary day just like thousands of other I had suffered through.

That night though, that night was special.

I guess I had the first inkling when I left work for the night. As I left the building and began to walk home I looked at the rainbow sunset. It was so much more beautiful than in the city, I had only been to the city once and I remember being sad that no one in the city got to see the real sky. I had turned onto a shortcut through the woods and had been walking for a while when I emerged into a clearing that hadn't been there before, I gazed up to the sky and gasped.

The sunset was suddenly much more impressive than ever before, shafts of brilliant color dancing across a dusky sky; there was only one trail besides the one I had just used. I headed for it, I looked back once but there was nothing there. The trail I had used wasn't there.

2

I followed the trail for what seemed like hours, and I finally saw a blue light ahead of me. I hurried around a corner into another clearing to see a small, blue, transparent figure looking at some things in the air before it. I walked over, curious. The small figure turned around and I saw that was Yoda! Yeah I know what your thinking 'oh that little green guy right?' believe me he's not that funny in real life. I just stood there for a long time not believing it was Yoda, he just stood there staring at me, seeming to be looking at my thoughts. He finally sighed and closed his eyes

"Hmm finally arrived, the lost student has. Brought here to learn, you have been. Yours these are."

He raised a hand and the objects floating behind him floated over to me. I took the smaller from the air and examined it. It was a lightsaber but it was so beautiful it was a work of art as well. It was made of something that shone like silver. The grip was dark blue leather with lines of the same metal tracing circles, whorls, and loops over it. At the top was a series of small shining black dots, as I ran my thumb over the largest one the saber turned on.

I stared in awe at the blade, my blade. It was not just one color, it was like the skies above me; shafts of jewel color shifting, intermixing, twining around each other. To say it was beautiful was an understatement. I swung the lightsaber to one side, it moved beautifully. I began to trade blows with an invisible enemy, it was like dancing. To hear my blade singing through the air, it was exhilarating, and beautiful. Suddenly I stopped, and turned to Yoda. He was watching with amusement, you could see the twinkle in his eyes. He motioned to the other thing that was hanging in midair. I took it and held it up to see what it was. My mind swirled, it was a Jedi robe. I looked at Yoda, he laughed and said

"Confused, but stronger in the Force than many you are" he sighed "stand together we must, to face the coming terror." While he was speaking he had looked at something far away but now he stared straight at me "return not you will, forget that life you should. A Jedi now you are."

(A\n hahaha evil cliffie! More to come there is! As soon as I figure out what should happen next, and actually type it)

3

I was camping in a tree by the clearing for the night. Yoda had told me to stay here until he returned in the morning with a friend. I had turned to look for a good tree to camp in and when I turned back he was gone, he does that a lot. I had found an okay spot, but I wasn't tired so I decided to see if I actually was a Jedi now. I jumped as high as I could and suddenly found myself rocketing upwards at a very alarming rate. Instead of panicking as I would have probably done I was very calm. I angled towards the ground so I would land and roll instead of breaking my legs trying to land on them. A few seconds later I stood up and dusted off my robe, I had just gotten it after all. Okay Force assisted jumps, check. Next was moving things with out touching them. I saw a branch halfway across the clearing and tried to lift it, it took almost ten minuets but I managed to lift it into the air and float it over to me. I had no way to test my reflexes but I tried some stretches and they were easy. Flexibility, check. I was begining to accept the fact that I was a Jedi.

Next question, why was I here? Yoda was dead so it was probably after the last one. I would ask him in the morning.

Third question, what had ended up here with me? I had taken off my backpack and now went to retrieve it. I unzipped all the pockets and dumped everything on the ground. There was my laptop, the re-charger, most of my small CD collection, the Star Wars DVDs, a note book and pencil, also my half eaten lunch, and windbreaker. I re packed everything except the wind breaker and the half eaten lunch which consisted of a PB&J sandwich with a few bites out of it, an apple, and a full water bottle. I ate the food put the garbage back in the bag and put bag in the back pack.

I put the back pack on and tied the windbreaker around my waist under my robe. I would need my hands for this. I eyed the tree I had chosen earlier and leaped to the first branch. I almost fell off but my newfound balance saved me from the ground. I jumped to the next branch and then the next. Once I felt I had gotten high enough I spotted a split and leaped over to it. Slipping my back pack onto a sturdy branch nearby, I untied the windbreaker, rolled into a ball, and laying it down like a pillow fell deep asleep.


	2. Note that EVERYONE must read

I'm sorry for taking so long updating. I've been working on my other brainchild, presenting Kana! -.- She won't come out here! Go to my name is the same over there! Again I apologize most profusely for my shameful lack of updates. Live long and prosper.


End file.
